Breaking Point
by GretS32
Summary: Somedays it Pays to Stay in Bed Part Two. Starring Finch. Root entered the library only to find the work station in disarray and in the middle of the chaos was Finch.


Breaking Point .

**I do not own a thing in relation to Person of Interest . ** **A/N**  
*groans* This chapter took a few days to actually finish and I am still not sure about it. Trying to work on anything thing the last few days has been nuts. So this story is a bit inspired. So enjoy, and if there is any advice on improvements to be had, let me know.

Root entered the library only to find the work station in disarray. Papers were littered all over the floor along with a few books that look like they were used for chew toys. A couple destroyed CPUs were off in a corner and next them a fire extinguisher rolled on to its side. Bear was hiding underneath a desk, and in the middle of the chaos was Finch.

Harold Finch , computer genius extraordinaire with immaculate manners, appearance ,and normally calm demeanor was a disheveled frantic mess. Harold`s suit and blazer were stained and wet with what appeared to be tea stains and fire extinguisher foam. His hair was spiked in all directions. Finch also seemed to be sporting a bruise above his right eye. Form what looked like where a book may have hit him. His eyes were currently focused on the speaker phone with a crazed look.

Eyes brows raised with concern as well as confusion, Root took a few cautionary steps further into the sanctuary. Bear , still hiding underneath the desk ,whimpered towards Root and licked her shoe as she stood next to the desk.

"Everything all right Harold?"

Finch looked towards Root and blinked a few times as if noticing her present for the first time. Finch gave a pained smile.

"Ah Miss Groves, I didn`t hear you come in"

" I am not surprised, you seem to be bit..preoccupied. "

"Well..yes. Its been one of those weeks I am afraid. " Finch grumbled. Root looked around the room and back to Finch. "Care to talk about it?"

Finch took a deep breathe before he recounted the last few day`s events or rather its trial of errors.

Day One

The week had started out like most weeks. The team had been assigned a new number, Bear was taken for his morning walk in the park, and of course his two bickering assets.

Apparently neither of the former assassins were interested in casing the number. Especially when it involved the need to attend a Miley Cyrus concert.

Reese and Shaw argument had range from age discrimination, name calling ( mostly on Shaw`s part), to almost coming to a brawl. Finch finally stepped in practically ordered Shaw to case the number. Finch has pointed out that Shaw was indeed the youngest of them both and female and would be able to have a better advantage of following the current number.

Reese couldn`t or wouldn`t hide a triumph grin pointed a Shaw. It disappeared quickly when Finch decided Reese would be attending the concert as a security guard.

However, the bickering did not end there, but that was just one of the weeks trials.

Once Reese and Shaw left , Finch was finally able to relax with his cup of tea and trusty work station with the ever faithful Bear curled up in his pillow bed.

All had been peaceful.

Well, that didn`t last long.

Night One

Sleep would not be a kind mistress to any of them. Not with pounding headaches and the unquestionable need to find the nearest bar. The number turned out to something of an excessive fan girl with questionable music taste. At least in Finch`s opinion. Shaw evidently got her revenge on both Reese and Finch.

That revenge came in the form of an concert after party karaoke machine. Sadly, both Reese and Finch had to endure Shaw`s version of "Wrecking Ball" with added lyrics of her own making. Twice!

Reese endure nearly being trampled on by crazed fans on three different occasions. Coming to blows with a few paparazzi camera crews. Finch had to respect Reese`s restraint.

Day Two : Afternoon, no sleep, and large quantities of Aspirin pills later

As one of the founding fathers of hacking himself, Finch had to hand it to the maker of the latest virus that hit the work station. If it hadn`t overloaded the two main CPUS to point of catching on fire. The virus had been a program that simply overload hard drives with processor hungry programs that in matter of hours would cause the drives to overheat. Luckily, Finch was able to save his file and programs. Just not the CPU`s.

Sadly, Finch`s back and neck would never going to forgive him when he moved the CPUs in the back corner.

Finch was looking forward to meeting the virus maker someday soon.

Day Three

Sleep once again was not on the agenda for Finch.

Finch had dealt with a surly Reese before. In fact he could count himself of something of an expert after the last few years. However, this had to one of the worst days.

Reese managed to save the number only to be pepper sprayed in the face. Shaw had decided to "intervene". The number was currently being treated for a concussion at the nearest hospital . Plus, a broken cheek bone.

Reese was had been a walking human demolition and cursing in the form growls and snarls. Books were knocked over, papers scattered , and Bear was currently hiding underneath a desk.

Once Shaw and Finch managed to "assist" Reese to the couch Finch handed him a cup of coffee. It took less than a minute for Reese to realize the cup was laced with a sedative.

Judging by the look Reese had delivered to Finch, there were going to be repercussions. Maybe not this day, but some time soon. Shaw grinning at him approvingly did not help to lighten the sense of doom.

Day Four

Reese`s revenge had come in the form a of new squeaky toy for Bear. One that Finch could not disembowel . Finch had suspected for a while that Reese was tech savvy when he wanted to be. The newest squeaky toy development was proof of this. Somehow, Reese managed to plant a motion detector device into the toy and whenever Bear started chewing on the head sounds of Shaw`s version of "Wrecking Ball" reverberated through the library.

Finch only sigh in defeat.

Present

"To add insult to injury, our present number happens to be a gentlemen I had hope never to acquaint ourselves with again, and I fear I may need your help." sighed Finch

Her help? Now, Root was worried and intrigued.

"Logan Pierce " was that actually a growl from Finch?

"Logan Pierce as in...?"

"YES! That insufferable ..."

Finch stopped himself and actually pouted. " I have had very little sleep these last few days, it doesn't help that my two employees bicker about everything. MY LIBRARY IS A MESS! "

Finch sighs and looks towards the ceiling.

" Mr.. Reese has been contacting me non-stop asking for a kill order with Shaw not far behind him. Then again I can`t think any one who wouldn`t want to kill Mr. Pierce"

"What happened to your head Harry?"

"Oh That. I was trying to clean up a bit and since my overpaid employees were to busy bickering to help, Bear kindly offered his assistance." mused Finch. Before Root had made her appearance, Finch had been chasing and yelling at Bear to put down the squeaky toy. There had been a tug a war between the two and Finch had slipped on the fire extinguisher causing it to go off. Poor Finch had landed near a bookshelf and said books decided to rain down on his head. Once Finch managed to sit at the work station, Logan Pierce decided he wanted to "chat" for the next hour.

Root looked at Finch with sympathy. The man was exhausted, frantic ,and meeting his breaking point. She went over to him and handed him his favorite Green Tea.

Finch took it gratefully. However, after a couple of minutes Finch looked down at his cup and stared off at the computer monitors.

"Miss Groves, did you drug me again"

"Yes, Harry I did"

" Thank you Miss Groves."

"Anytime and Harold...its okay to have a day-off"


End file.
